xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Session Guide
gonna start adding to this, if you have any recommendations please contact me! Training Session Guide _________ Welcome to a Training Session tracker! Here you can find all the moves that have been taught and the techniques also shown. If you want to add any moves or tips, contact me on my message wall or put them in the comments. 'Why We Use Battle Tactics' CrescentClan uses battle tactics like a battle grid to intimidate the enemy. The way everyone's spaced out provides more of a "bigger" look to everyone, intimidating the enemy first thing. Another tactic is covering the opposing enemy's tag so YOU are on the outside and be sure your chat bubble covers theirs. One last tactic is using something like VI, TV, ZZ, VV, etc when in battle to indicate your roleplay they provide more space than ::, ..., etc. 'Leap, Twist, and Pin (Quick pin)' This move is extremely useful in battle due to the fact it can easily unbalance and pin your enemy. The attacker will drop into a crouch, dividing his/her weight out leaving more wait in the back legs than the front. They will then leap into the air above the enemy, twisting in the air and landing on the target, unbalancing them and quickly pinning them. 'Leg Sweep' The Leg Sweep is also used to quickly unbalance the opponent and pin them. This move is used when the opponent is on their hindlegs and/or are unbalanced. The attacker will lunge forwards, using either their front or hind paws to hook the enemy's legs from under them, causing them to fall. Once the target is on the ground the attacker will quickly pin them. 'Breaking/Dislocating a Jaw' Breaking/dislocating a jaw is a tough move and most of the time only skilled warriors can end up completing it. When the move is dealt, the jaw should either be somewhat broken and/or dislocated, as mentioned in the title before. The attacker will hook their claws in between the jaw joint(where the jaw and skull connect), "stabbing" the area and wrenching the jaw away from the face. Another way to preform this move is to strike the opponent when they are already extremely weak. The attacker should bring their paw back and slam it into the side of the enemy's jaw at a 30-60 degree angle. The jaw should either be broken and/or dislocated if the blow was powerful enough. 'Belly Rake' Slice the enemy's stomach with unsheathed claws across the soft flesh of the stomach. If the attacker is pinned down, this move will quickly put you back in control of the fight. 'Killing Bite' This move, like its name says, kills your opponent, it's advised you DO NOT use it unless needed as a last resort. The attacker will deal a bite to the back of the neck, this will quickly and silently kill the enemy. 'Front Paw Blow/Strike' Bring the front paw onto the enemy's head hard, claws sheathed. Slice downward on the opponent's body and/or face with your front paw, claws unsheathed. 'Back Kick' A move that can easily catch your enemy from behind and is pretty effective when in battle. Estimate your opponent's distance from you carefully. Lash out with your back legs and put more weight on your front paws. 'Crush Lock' This move deals the most damage when the opponent is already weak. The attacker will rear up on their back legs and bring their weight down onto the opponent. If the enemy ends up doing the same move fight them and flip them over and under you. Though this move makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, you must be quick. 'Badger Defense' Leap over your opponent, turn on your back legs and bite opponent's legs. This move is much more effective when battling badgers but can be used with any opponent. Category:Guides